christmas at the xhouse
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Just what the title says! Only focuses on the original 6 xmen, storm, logan and proff X!


Ok everything that's _in these_ is from the cameras point.

_We see Evan holding the camera to his face_  
"Hi. I'm Evan Danials, I live in 'The Xavier institute for gifted children.' And boy is it great! I'm gonna tell you what Christmas here is like!"  
_we see the massive christmas tree, with Kurt climbing up it, Kitty on his back, her holding the angel. They get to the top and Kitty places the Angel on top before Kurt bamfs them down._  
"That's Kitty and Kurt. They're the best of friends, so close there almost brother and sister."  
_Now we see Rogue sitting in a arm chair by the fire reading her book._  
"That's Rogue. She likes being alone most of the time but she's cool and never takes orders unless there from Scooooott!"  
"Evan! Are you filming me?"  
_Rogue comes towards the camera throwing her book down._  
"Heheh maybe?"  
"Gimme the camera porcupine!"  
_Rogue launches at Evan but he bolts out the room hearing Rogues last threat_  
"Ima get yah!"  
_Facing Evan again_  
"Ok well...Rogue can be kinda temperamental...lets go find the others!"  
_We see Scott and Jean sitting on a bench outside flirting._  
"These are two of the oldest recruits here! Scott and Jean. They flirt with each other and are in love but there both to stupid to admit it...lets move along yeh?"  
_We see Ororo making the dinner._  
"That's my Auntie O! She's great! Everyone loves her!"  
_Kurt and Kitty bolt passed the camera hands joined laughing there asses off whilst running, closely followed by Logan._  
"That's Logan. All the kids around here are scared of him but it doesn't stop the K-team from pulling pranks on him. Lets watch!"  
_We follow Logan running. He grabs Kurt and Kittys collar and pulls them back._  
"Hiya Mr Logan sir!"  
"Ja heelo Herr Logan!"  
"Half-pint, Elf...what did you do to my room?"  
"Erm...like, nothing really...you _totally_ like the colour um, pink right?"  
"No Half-pint i don't."  
"Vat aboot orange polka-dots?"  
"Once again no."  
_Kurt and Kitty look at each other and yell at the same time_  
**"BANANAHAMOK!"**  
_This is some sort of signal because they both make there own ways outta the hallway. Kurt bamfs and Kitty phases_  
"Those two can get outta anything, but they'll pay for it next danger room session."

_We see everyone-The professor, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Jean, Scott, Kurt and Kitty Evan is still holding the at-at the table and hear a voice over put in when he was editing it._  
"Ok so Christmas isn't like being at a school when you're here, it's like being with a family!"  
_We see the professor smiling at everyone from the head of the table_  
"The dad who always tries to make it the best time of the year, and always there to offer cryptic yet somehow useful advice."  
_We go to Ororo laying out dishes of vegetables_  
"The Mom who makes a better meal every year and will even make a different meal just for one person"  
_She places tofu in front of Kitty earning a hug. Then we go to Scott talking to Jean_  
"The older responsible brother that's always trying to take the weight off the Dad making him annoying yet needed."  
_Now Jean who is talking to Scott_  
"Your brothers girlfriend who is too hot for him, and always trying to make a good impression on everyone, and being helpful."  
_She takes one of Ororos dishes of food and places it for her smiling. Now we go to Rogue who is sitting with a small smile on her lips_  
"The cynical older sister who acts like she doesn't like christmas and can't be bothered with it, yet they always give you the best presents and at the end of the day would fight to get christmas back if we lost it."  
_Moves to Kurt who looks like he's about to faint at the site of all the food._  
"Your other brother who loves the food almost as much as the presents he gets possibly more! He'll be the one making the day fun, messing it up, but he'll always be around to help fix it."  
_Logan who is swigging a beer_  
"Then that drunk uncle that everyone _kinda_ hopes isn't gonna be coming but you know if he didn't come, you'd be disappointed if not for any other reason but the daughter he brings with him."  
_Next to Logan is Kitty who is trying to cheer him up_  
"And last is that pretty and sweet cousin that you have funny feelings for, but will always end up getting you in trouble for something she did. Only half the time owning up to doing it herself!"  
_Kitty glances at the camera smiling and blows a kiss laughing._  
"Evan, turn that thing off at the dinner table!"  
"Yes auntie O!"  
_Static_

_**Yeah this is totally random but what can i say! Im doped up on cough syrup, calpol and paracetimals because i have the and have had it all over christmas and New year which sucks!  
R&R!**_


End file.
